Rest
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Mihawk goes to find a place to sleep and finds someone else taking his spot. OOCMihawk I think. Set on close to the recent One Piece, so if you haven't read it, it will be a little bit of a spoiler.


**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. **

The Marines have captured the infamous Portagus D. Ace, commander of the White Beard pirates second division, and had taken him to Impel Down. In a matter of days, he would be executed in front of many people, just like the King of Pirates. But for now, he was held captive as said Impel Down and at least one of the members of the Shichibukai to keep watch of him.

Mihawk stepped out of the hell hole after watching over Ace for quite some time. The boy didn't do anything, just sat there. His body was covered in massive cuts and bruises and he stared down at the ground as if death had already taken his soul. The master swordsman glanced back at the staircase which lead down to many different labyrinths of torture and misery. Mihawk shook his head and resumed climbing up the rest of the staircase.

When he reached the top, he was met with three of the Shichibukais: Donquixote Donflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, and Gecko Moria.

Donflamingo snickered, "It's our turn next?"

"Keh," Gecko Moria mumbled, rubbing a sore spot on his face, "Why do we have to watch over that useless kid? He's not going to run away." All three of them watched Mihawk pass by them without saying anything. Moria screamed, his voice screeched, "Where are you going Mihawk?"

The swordsman replied calmly, "I'm going home. Tell them that I'll return soon." Without turning around to see the other members, the royal Shichibukai left, out of Impel Down and toward his home.

-.-.-

His home was quite far from the fearsome Impel Down and distant from the other islands. He found the island while he was travelling, hunting down weak pirates for fun and fell attached to it. Using the Marines because he had the intimidation (and power) he had made himself a gigantic fortress. The castle was tall, black, and eerie like any dark castle should look like. The thick forest that covered most of the island helped bring out the atmosphere of it. The island was the spring island so the trees were always green and the weather was always nice: never hot or cold. As his ship sailed to the shores of his island, he imagined himself walking through the dark empty halls and into his comfortable bed to sleep until the day of Ace's execution.

He despised the beds that the marines offered at the headquarters; he couldn't get a comfortable position to sleep in, so he tossed and turned all night. Especially when he was around the age when sleeping was a hard task; he wanted his own bed to rest and fully recover his fatigue.

The bed he had was handcrafted in North Blue, one of the best furniture makers in the world. The wood wasn't made of Adam's wood, but it had almost the same amount of wood life. The blankets and the pillow cases he had were made out of real silk and warmed him up comfortably in any weather. He remembered he had about seven pillows stacked near his bedpost; all had some kind of special bird feathers that were soft and did not poke the back of the neck when sleeping. Thinking of his bed made Mihawk's back ache for it. He really wanted to go to sleep.

He didn't know that the island, his castle, and his bed were occupied.

When Mihawk set his foot on the shore, the first thing he saw was the abundance of trees shading the road to the castle, and the grand fortress.

If it weren't for the gigantic paw prints in the middle of the empty dirt hill and many sizes of ghosts floating around the castle, he would have felt home.

When he reached his fortress, where a huge cluster of ghosts were floating in and out of the doors, he raised an eyebrow. He walked in deeper down the corridor, slashing the ghosts with his sword. When he entered his bedroom, wondering who had barged in without permission, his eyes narrowed into a hard glare. Inside his bedroom there was a girl with long pink hair was sitting down next to the bed, wringing out a wet towel. On _his_ bed lay a young man, his body wrapped thickly in bandages and looked very pale. Mihawk wanted to raise his sword and lash the two but stopped when he saw the green hair sticking out from the bandage. He looked closely at the sharp features on the man's face-he looked familiar.

The master swordsman blankly stared at the green hair and back at the pink haired girl. He walked up to the bed and brushed his hand over the teen's face, "Roronoa?" The girl stared at him with her eyes not moving at all. After a few seconds, the girl nodded and removed the towel off of Zoro's forehead.

Yes, it was Roronoa Zoro, the man who was feared as the pirate hunter in the East Blue. He was expecting the boy to come with full fighting spirit, his aura exploding with power and energy. He wasn't expecting him to come into his home and steal his bed. Zoro was still as stone and did not budge even as Mihawk passed his finger across the boy's cheek.

The swordsman's mind took a while to register what was going on. He added the weird paw prints that messed up his yard, the sleeping swordsman, the girl in pink frilly clothes, and ghosts. And then, the thought of the news of Kuma sank into his head. The pink hair was Perona who came from Thriller Bark and Roronoa Zoro came from Sabaody Archipelago. Mihawk nodded and stared down at the young swordsman, his breaths even but silent.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Quite a long time." The girl replied in a high voice. He was expecting it though from the style she was wearing.

"Has he awaken?"

"No."

Now, he thought he had an idea of how Roronoa Zoro had come here. He was a little disappointed that it wasn't he who came here on his own. But, if Kuma said his favorite phrase and Zoro wished to come here-should he be feeling glad? So, this meant that if Zoro wakes up from this sleep, he would assume the boy would see him and get ready for a fight. Hearing from Kuma though, the boy wasn't really in a state to be fighting in.

Mihawk kept a tight frown on his face and suddenly, he yawned. The girl watched the swordsman with her eyes wider than it was before. She continued staring as Mihawk removed his sword off his back and placed it near the wall next to the bed.

"What are you planning to do?" Perona asked, her voice rising.

Mihawk pulled his feathered hat off of his coarse black hair and laid it on a dresser. "I came here to rest and I am planning to do it." Mihawk said in such a proud voice that made the girl suppress her laughter. There, the swordsman slipped his hands under Zoro's back and carried him to the other side. He was glad his bed was large enough to fit two people. People referred to him as a heartless swordsman but he couldn't throw an injured man out of a bed just so that he would sleep, especially if it was the man he was interested in.

When he pushed Zoro away enough that the teen had one half of the bed, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Since the bed did move a little, Zoro shifted his shoulders, his eyebrows twitching from either pain or disturbance of sleep. Immediately, sleep came over the master swordsman and as he took a deep breath, he drifted off to sleep.

Ah, finally. Rest.

At first the girl watched the master swordsman and the young swordsman sleeping together like they were close brothers. She thought it was nice, until she realized that she didn't have a place to sleep. Perona groaned, stomping her foot on the wooden floor, "Why is there only one bed in this freakin' castle? Where am I going to sleep?" She glared at the Shichibukai and then trudged out of the bedroom, searching for other places to relax.

**The End**

**This is my imagination of why Zoro blasted all the way here. I don't see any reason to why Zoro wanted to go there. It's way too random. Almost every character had a reason why they wanted to go to their land (except for Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper). It's still a mystery to me as to why Sanji wanted to go to **_**that**_** island...  
There had to be something with Mihawk...I'm thinking. It seems like that's what Mihawk would like to live...**

**Well, this is my hypothesis. If I was correct, I would be in happy shock. And, I'll be in tears of joy to see Zoro again, awake or not.**

**Thank you for reading!  
Please review!**


End file.
